


Tyrannical Prince Ali

by The_Fanfic_Mormon



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Violence, tyranny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Mormon/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Mormon
Summary: A neat little song parody about Aladdin being a brutal dictator.





	Tyrannical Prince Ali

**Author's Note:**

> This is very unorthodox of me to post. I make a lot of song parodies, and I liked this one enough to post it. Might post more. I included the background singers (the crowd, the harem girls), but I didn't totally stick to the rhyme scheme. The some lines only sound like they work if certain syllables are stressed, or said at a certain rate. Sorry. Try to enjoy nonetheless. 
> 
> Obviously this is based of off Alan Menkin's fantastic "Prince Ali." Check it out!

Have fear, for Prince Ali!

He’s near, dark Prince Ali!

 

Hey! Clear the way, don’t meet his eye,

He makes men shake and women cry,

And he is sure to chop off your kid’s hands!

So bend a knee before he sees,

And makes it so you can’t stand!

 

Prince Ali! Merciless he!

Sultan of all men.

Iron Fist, don’t dare resist,

His tyranny. 

He made a pact with a jinn,

He let the dark powers in,

Turned him into an autarch instantly!

 

Prince Ali! Conniving he!

Sultan of all men.

Pillages, towns, villages,

All that he sees.

Deprives the poor of their dough,

Both bread and cash, he’s thorough.

Resistance goes nowhere with Prince Ali!

 

He has armies of cold-blooded killers, (Watch for their swords!)

They slaughter civilians with glee. (Run, duck, hide! Quick!)

Using fear to govern, his main pillar,

Butchers for fun, better run,

Before he goes on a murder spree!

 

Prince Ali! Blood thirsty he! (There’s no question, Ali’s always angry,)

Sultan of all men! (He gives out death like candy,)

Tortures those, who dare oppose, (Continually cowering’s-)

Or disagree! (-required;)

He got rid of the princess, (Sorcery helps him plunder,)

Jasmin wouldn’t acquiesce, (and tear kingdoms asunder,)

So her head was removed by Prince Ali! (Any resistance has long since expired!)

 

Poverty devastates those below him, (We have no money, we’re outta money)

Starvation and plague are the new norm! (It’s bubonic, turned chronic!)

State of the kingdom’s increasingly grim,

(It ain’t right)

He holds slave fights, all day and night

While peasants struggle to get warm, in the storm!

No re-form!

 

Prince Ali! Malicious he!

Sultan of all men.

Creates pain, for personal gain,

Despite all our pleas!

Jafar’s now our only hope,

In this reversal of tropes.

He fled Agrabah, as Ali came to rule,

Promised to come back, with powers less miniscule,

To get rid, of the demonic kid,

Who’d rather not have us free!

We toil under Prince Ali!


End file.
